


Warmth

by orangeCrates



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was indoor heating there were blankets and fire and, if you were so fortunate, other people in your bed to help keep you warm.</p><p>A kink meme fill asking for OT3 cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for OT3 cuddling. Because desert nights are cold, mountains are even colder and stone castles don't exactly help either. Original prompt [here.](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=11940462)
> 
> I needed to take a break from Within A Story and write something that didn't make me want to flip my keyboard into the stratosphere, haha.

Altair's eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening, immediately aware though not in the way he would have been on a mission when there would have been a dagger hidden beneath his pillow.

This is Masyaf, after all, and it is a safer haven, a place of rest for all assassins.

He relaxed again when he recognized the sillouette in the darkness even before Malik said, "safety and peace, Altair." He returned the greeting, albeit a bit slurred from sleep. Before he slipped back into sleep, he was sure he saw Malik smile in the darkness.

However, in what seemed like no time at all, he woke up again with a grunt when a cold hand was pressed to the side of his neck. He would have jerked back, except Maria was still pressed to his back and she would not be pleased if he woke her up. He glared at Malik instead, who unapologetically moved his hand to the crook of Altair's elbow where it would be warmest.

"What?" He said and wriggled closer until their noses bumped against each other, "I'm cold."

"You would not be if you had come to bed when ealier." Altair grumbled in response, but didn't actually try to dislodge Malik's (very cold) hand.

Malik made a non-commital sound, "I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I left my work unfinished."

They spoke in hushed voiced so as to not wake Maria, but it clearly didn't work when she prodded Altair side.

"Leave talk about work outside the bedroom." She mumbled, obviously still mostly asleep and half-heartedly swatted at Malik with the arm she had slung over Altair. Malik doesn't bother to respond verbally. Instead, he merely shifted and slung a leg over Altair's to press his (also very cold) toes against Maria's calf, making her hiss and jerk back.

Altair chuckled as she pushed herself up on her elbow and leaned half over him to glare at Malik who makes an effort to look innocent of all wrong-doing.

"Good evening, Maria."

"I hate you." But she doesn't move away when he reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Altair watched the entire exchange with that stupidly fond smile he reserved for the two of them that, even now, still made Malik duck his head in embarrassment at how ridiculously sappy it was.

Maria only rolled her eyes at it good-naturedly and leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of Altair's mouth. She did it again and then slid back into her previous spot.

"Pass that one along. Then, for God's sake, go to sleep."

Altair did as she asked and angled his head to kiss Malik. It was chaste because they were, all three of them, too tired and too comfortable like this for anything more.

"From both of us." He whispered against his mouth, almost as quiet as the sound of Maria's breathing evening out as she falls back to sleep.

~ + ~

At some point in the night, Maria had rolled away from where she'd been pressed against his back. It didn't really wake any of them up, however.

Assassins tended to sleep lightly. It was a survival skill, because an assassin who is couldn't pick out the sound of someone approaching them in sleep didn't tend to survive very long. At the same time, however, an assassin who didn't know when to relax, who jumped at every little sound also tended to do the same.

The important thing, was identifying which were safe sounds.

The bubbling of a creek was a safe sound and so was the call of night time birds. Footsteps wading through water and a sudden, abrupt silence were not. The sound of a lock turning, regardless of how many people are supposed to have a key, is never a safe sound.

Malik's breathing, deeper in sleep, was a safe sound. Maria's incoherent and random mumbles in English (that she forever denies doing whenever they bring it up once she's awake) were as well. So he hadn't woken up when the room warmed up as morning drew nearer, and Maria rolled away. Apparently, he also hadn't woken up for a lot more than that because some time during the night, he'd gone from sleeping in between Malik and Maria to sleeping on the outside.

And, judging from the puzzled frown Malik was shooting Maria who was curled up against his right side and lying half on top of him, he wasn't the only one who was confused about how all this happened. Altair casts a quick glance out the window. It's still early enough that none of them have any real reason to be awake yet and, with that in mind, he rolls over and flops half on top of Malik as well. He jerks at the sudden weight with an 'oof' and then glares.

"Get off me!"

If his one arm wasn't trapped by Maria he'd shove the oaf right off. Especially since Altair's body temperature always leaned towards being far-too-hot-for-comfort. And he was heavy besides.

Altair only shifted to both make himself more comfortable and to more effectively trap Malik by slinging a leg over his. His eyes are closed but Malik isn't fooled even for a minute if only because outside of missions Altair actually snored when he was asleep. (And, like Maria, Altair also denies this whenever the subject is mentioned.)

"Don't pretend to be asleep!"

"Just leave him." Maria mumbled in a way that was far too coherent for sleep.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one he's crushing." And it was only a slight exageration because while Altair is lean it is all muscle and that makes him _heavy_. "Besides, you're just going to shove both of us off the bed when it gets too warm."

She doesn't even bother to deny it and Malik just lies back with a huff and accepts the fact that he wasn't going to be getting out of bed anytime soon.


End file.
